


(Мне не нужно) половины счастья

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону всегда доставалось второе место</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Мне не нужно) половины счастья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(I don't want) happiness by halves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958869) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



Когда Джону было семь лет, он дружил с Джеймсом Уилширом. В классе они всегда сидели по соседству, и их фамилии в списке тоже были рядом, поэтому совершенно неудивительно, что они стали друзьями.

Как и все лучшие друзья, они соревновались, кто сильнее раскачается на качелях, делали пистолеты из палок и ручные гранаты из камней, лазили по деревьям, играли в футбол. «Вы как братья», - говорили им учителя. - «Если один из вас влип в неприятности, значит, и второй обязательно тоже». 

Когда им обоим было восемь лет, и они учились в третьем классе, к ним в школу пришёл новый ученик. Его звали Райан Уитмен. Теперь он загораживал доску Джону и стоял между ним и Джеймсом, когда они по очереди входили в класс. Он приносил в школу дистанционно-управляемый самолёт, его карманы были битком набиты игрушечными машинками, а на обед он всегда брал конфеты, которыми охотно делился с другими. Как-то на перемене он взял острую палку и стал рисовать ею в грязи рычащих львов, воющих волков, грозных тираннозавров и огромных роботов, дерущихся друг с другом. 

Сначала Джон, как и все остальные, с восторгом наблюдал за ним. Но потом он вспомнил о дереве, растущем за школой, которое так и напрашивалось, чтобы на него залезли. Они с Джеймсом уже не раз пытались добраться до самой верхушки, но обычно, когда они достигали одной из веток, их либо звали в школу, либо они боялись лезть дальше. Джон дёрнул стоящего на корточках в грязи Джеймса за рубашку.

\- Не сейчас, - сказал Джеймс, скидывая его руку. – Он собирается рисовать птеродактиля.

\- Но мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне забраться на третью ветку, - возразил Джон.

\- Попроси кого-нибудь другого.

Джон не стал никого просить. Все сейчас окружали Райана Уитмена, наблюдая, как он выводил на земле длинное кожистое крыло. Джон пошёл домой и молчал весь ужин. Больше он не просил Джеймса играть с ним.

* * *

  
Когда Джону было шестнадцать лет, он пригласил на зимний бал Синтию Экхарт. У неё были светлые волосы, небольшая грудь, прелестная улыбка и приятный смех.

\- О, - сказала она, заправляя золотистую прядь за ухо. – Я подумаю.

Джон судорожно сглотнул, пробормотал что-то вроде: «Ладно» или «Спасибо» - он сам не помнил что – и постарался сделать вид, что не замечает, как покраснели его уши. Они пошли в класс порознь, и всю математику Джон только и думал о форме рта Синтии, её сладком запахе и о том, как она прижмётся к нему, когда они будут танцевать на балу медленный танец. 

\- Ты слышал? Синтия Экхарт спросила Терренса Хадсона, хочет ли он пойти с ней на бал. Ничего себе! – сказал Джону Дэнни Шиптон после занятий.

Джон остолбенел. Он сглотнул комок в горле и произнёс:

\- Правда? И что он ответил? 

Джон побоялся, что выдал себя, но Дэнни ничего не заметил:

\- Он отшил её, потому что уже пригласил Сару Людгейт, - Дэнни цокнул языком по зубам. – Я должен сам её позвать. Как думаешь, у меня есть шанс?

\- Понятия не имею, приятель, - ответил Джон. 

Дэнни был выше его, привлекательнее и богаче. 

На следующее утро Синтия сказала Джону, что согласна идти с ним на бал. Джон ужасно обрадовался: всё-таки Синтия была очень красивой, и, к тому же, он не знал, кого ещё ему пригласить. 

* * *

  
Когда Джону был двадцать один год, он спешил домой с автобусной остановки, втянув голову в плечи из-за дождя, и случайно наткнулся на свою подружку, целующуюся с его сестрой на диване. 

Джон не знал чьё имя выкрикнуть – Гарри или Клары, поэтому сдавленный крик, слетевший с его губ, был и тем, и другим. Девушки отпрянули друг от друга с виноватыми выражениями на лицах и опустили плечи. Губы Клары были воспалённо-красными по краям, она заправила прядь волос за ухо и опустила взгляд, а Гарри вцепилась в спинку дивана так сильно, что костяшки её пальцев побелели. 

Джон переводил взгляд с одной на другую, а потом повернулся к ним спиной и ушёл.

Он брёл по темнеющим улицам мимо шумных сверкающих пабов и тихих тенистых парков, пока в его ботинках не начали хлюпать носки, и он не испугался, что не найдёт дороги назад. Только тогда Джон решил вернуться домой, где не нашёл ни Гарриет, ни Клары. Он избавился от промокшей одежды, долго принимал горячий душ, который нисколько не помог растопить стужу в его сердце, и лёг в кровать, где пролежал без сна с закрытыми глазами. 

На следующий день Гарри извинилась перед ним, а Клара так и не пришла. Джон спросил, любит ли её Гарри, и та ответила: «Да». Гарри сказала, что Клара помогает ей стать лучше, и, возможно, она и есть её любовь. Она надеялась, что Джон когда-нибудь простит её, но сказала, что поймёт, если он не сможет этого сделать.

Джон извинился перед Гарри и ушёл, не дожидаясь, что ещё она ему скажет.

Через два года Гарри и Клара неофициально поженились – однополые браки в Англии тогда ещё нельзя было узаконить. На их свадьбе Джон улыбался и поднимал бокал. Он не стал говорить, что Клара сначала была его. Он не сказал: помнишь, как я пришёл домой и увидел, что вы целуетесь на диване, когда Клара ещё была моей девушкой?

Вместо этого он произнёс: «Я бы никому не пожелал большего счастья, чем вам обеим».

  
* * *

  
Когда Джону было двадцать семь лет, они с каким-то незнакомым юношей ласкали друг друга в продовольственной палатке среди запасов пенициллина и коробок с нитрильными перчатками. Закрыв глаза, они тяжело дышали открытыми ртами, а после обменялись неожиданно нежными поцелуями. Затем они застегнули брюки и вышли наружу. Джон пошёл первым, а юноша досчитал до ста и последовал за ним.

Джон не спрашивал ни его имени, ни возраста, ни должности. Не спрашивал, займутся ли они этим снова, увидит ли он его когда-нибудь, и не стал просить никаких его контактов. Скорее всего, его ждала дома подружка. У многих они были.

 

* * *

  
Когда Джону было тридцать семь, он встретил Шерлока Холмса. Тот узнал – нет, установил – прошлое Джона, вылечил его хромоту и втянул в совершенно неразумное количество проблем. Но это того стоило. Поэтому Джон тогда без колебаний прицелился и выстрелил, а после спал, совершенно не мучаясь угрызениями совести. 

Во время их первого ужина Шерлок решил, что Джон с ним флиртует. Это было не так, но Джон, тем не менее, запомнил этот разговор. Следующие два года он ходил на бессмысленные свидания, говорил Ирен Адлер, что они с Шерлоком не пара, и прятал от него сигареты. Он не получал ни наград, ни почестей и был размытой фигурой на заднем плане большинства фотографий. Когда детективы из Скотланд-Ярда звонили ему по телефону, они спрашивали совсем не его. Но Джона всё устраивало. Он не был гением и не нуждался в аудитории. 

Но однажды Шерлок поцеловал его. Поцелуй не был агрессивным или неуклюжим. Джон никогда бы не смог подумать, что Шерлок способен на такие поцелуи, что он вообще способен кого-либо поцеловать. Шерлок целовал его совершенно непринуждённо, словно так оно и должно было быть. Поцелуй длился достаточно долго, а потом Шерлок отстранился от ошарашенного Джона. 

\- Пойдёт? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон облизнул губы:

\- Да, - сказал он, надеясь, что ему можно будет поцеловать Шерлока снова.

Оказалось, что самоуверенность Шерлока распространялась и на постель, и после всего произошедшего покрытый потом и сонный Джон сказал ему:

\- А я думал, что ты женат на работе.

\- Да, я так говорил, - согласился Шерлок. 

Джон открыл было рот, но потом закрыл его.  _А как же всё это?_  – мог спросить он. -  _Ты передумал?_  Но он не стал ничего говорить. Джон пододвинул подушку себе под голову и закрыл глаза. Шерлок не просил его уйти, и он остался.

* * *

  
Когда Джону было сорок два года, он ударил Шерлока.

В этот раз он не пытался смягчить удар, и голова Шерлока качнулась в сторону, оставив кровь на его кулаке. Опережая следующий удар, Шерлок поймал запястье Джона и поднял руку, упираясь предплечьем о его локоть. Шерлок с силой прижал его к дверям, а потом обвил руками, и тело Джона обмякло. Шерлок втянул их обоих в квартиру, запер дверь, усадил Джона в кресло и ушёл в ванную умыться. Джон сидел и пытался справиться с кипевшими внутри него чувствами. 

Шерлок появился из ванной с мокрым лицом и отправился на кухню. Он осмотрел содержимое шкафчиков для посуды, открыл тот, который находился слева от раковины, и достал две кружки. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил его Джон.

\- Готовлю чай, - ответил Шерлок. – Безумно хочется чая. 

Шерлок проверил уровень воды в чайнике и включил его, а потом прислонился к столу, барабаня пальцами по его поверхности. Он был одет в грязно-серую толстовку с капюшоном, обтягивающие джинсы и чёрные кроссовки. Его ноздри всё ещё были розовыми по краям после удара. Джон подумал, не умирает ли он. Недостаток кислорода мог вызывать галлюцинации. 

Чайник щёлкнул, выключаясь. Шерлок налил воду. Он выждал приблизительно одну минуту, а потом вытащил чайные пакетики, добавил сахар в одну из кружек и отнёс их в гостиную. Одну из них – без сахара – он протянул Джону и сел на деревянный стул. Во всей квартире сесть можно было только на этот деревянный стул, стоящий у маленького стола, и кресло, в котором сейчас находился Джон. Обычно человеку, который живёт один, больше и не нужно.

Наконец, Шерлок открыл рот, и слова потекли сами собой. Он рассказывал о своём чудесном спасении, о семнадцати странах, о мошеннических карточных играх и контрабанде оружия, о плаванье на грузовом судне из Китая в Сиэтл, об отсечении последней колыхающейся нити, оставшейся от паутины, спрядённой пауком Мориарти. Джон слишком поздно спохватился, что он должен был записать рассказ Шерлока, чтобы потом напечатать его в своём блоге, но, в случае чего, он всегда мог попросить его напомнить ему детали ещё раз. Ведь завтра Шерлок всё ещё будет здесь? И послезавтра? И потом?

Настала ночь, а Шерлок всё продолжал говорить. Они заказали еду из китайского ресторана, и всё было почти как в старые времена. Шерлок, жестикулируя палочками, рассказывал об очередном невероятном деле, а воздух наполнялся сладкими ароматами. Сердце Джона было переполнено эмоциями. Он схватил Шерлока за запястье и почувствовал под своими пальцами его сильный и уверенный пульс. Сначала Шерлок выглядел ошарашенным, но потом его взгляд смягчился, и он развернул ладонь, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Джона.

Джон так и не спросил его: _вспоминал ли ты обо мне?_

* * *

  
Когда Джону было пятьдесят девять, он чуть не умер.

Он истощил запасы своего организма, когда был молод, и сейчас у него ничего не осталось, кроме болящих суставов, повреждённого и залатанного плеча, ноющего в холодную погоду, и бесчисленных шрамов. Зрение Джона было всё ещё довольно хорошим для его возраста, но это всё, что у него сохранилось - его слух был повреждён из-за многочисленных близких взрывов и выстрелов, и именно он чуть не стоил ему жизни. 

К тому времени, как Шерлок показался из-за угла, нож уже был мокрым от крови. Джон не знал, что случилось с убийцей, он мог лишь догадываться об этом по звукам потасовки, звону клинка о мостовую и тяжёлому удару. А потом Шерлок подошёл к нему, дотронулся до его лица и сказал:

\- Они сейчас приедут. Держись.

Джон сконцентрировался на дыхании и прикосновениях пальцев Шерлока к его щеке. Он всё ещё чувствовал их, когда скорая подъехала к ним, гудя сиреной в ночи.

Когда Джон очнулся в больнице, у его кровати сидел бледный и мрачный Шерлок. Он держал Джона за руку.

\- Мы больше не можем этим заниматься, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон кивнул. Это движение лишило его последних сил, и он закрыл глаза. Ему потребуется несколько недель, а может и месяцев, чтобы выздороветь и полностью восстановиться. Ему на всё теперь нужно было больше времени. Он стал слишком медлительным, чтобы поспевать за Шерлоком, который, возможно, и страдал теми же недугами, что и Джон, но всё так же отличался проницательностью и острым умом, чем Джон никогда не мог похвастаться. Джон всегда рассчитывал только на свою силу и прикрывал спину Шерлока в переделках, по крайней мере, так было раньше.

\- Ты хочешь остаться в Лондоне? – спросил его Шерлок. – Мы можем переехать в другой город или за город.

Джон удивлённо уставился на него.

Шерлок опустил взгляд на их соединённые вместе руки:

\- Ладно. Мы обсудим это, когда ты вернёшься домой.

* * *

  
Когда Джону исполнился шестьдесят один год, они переехали в Сассекс. 

Они нашли коттедж, который располагался в достаточном отдалении от дороги, чтобы создавалось впечатление уединения, но всё же был не так далеко от ближайшего города, чтобы без проблем можно было купить яйца, молоко и хлеб или своевременно вызвать службу спасения. (Всё же Шерлок не собирался бросать свои научные изыскания). Их ближайшим соседом был пастух по имени Бен Хёрст, живущий в километре от них, а вокруг были только зелёные поля и деревенские дороги.

Первые несколько недель Джон гулял возле коттеджа и не мог поверить своим глазам, вопреки тому, что на полках уже стояли их книги, инвентарь Шерлока был разложен во второй спальне, а на контракте значились их имена. Каждое утро Джон просыпался, ожидая, что Шерлок исчезнет или он снова окажется в гостинице, а всё выводящее из себя, невероятное и сумасшедшее, связанное с Шерлоком, будет лишь сном.

Но Шерлок по-прежнему был рядом. Он сочинял скрипичные сонаты, учил овчарку Бена новым трюкам и изучал местные образцы почвы. Ещё Шерлок держал пчёл. Он назвал ульи «Вагнер», «Бетховен» и «Мендельсон» и посадил для пчёл мяту и лаванду. 

Шерлок продолжал заниматься расследованиями. В их доме была установлена беспроводная связь, всегда был включён Скайп, и они принимали звонки почти каждый час днём и (к несчастью) ночью. От большинства дел Шерлок резко отказывался, другие решал после краткого пересказа фактов. От случая к случаю попадались дела, требовавшие повышенных усилий – работы ног, как называл это Шерлок.

\- Вы приедете? – спросил Шерлока Хопкинс. 

Лестрейд ушёл на менее опасную работу, и новое поколение полных бодрости и жизненных сил детективов утомляло Джона только от одного взгляда на них. 

\- Это почти наверняка Прайор, - прошептал Шерлок, покусывая нижнюю губу и прикрыв глаза. – А где есть Прайор, там будет и Киллик. 

Эти имена были знакомы Джону. Прайор и Киллик считались восходящими звёздами в сфере мошенничества и бандитизма, менее элегантными, чем Мориарти, но не менее жестокими. Киллик, к примеру, был настоящим громилой и мясником. Джон не побоялся бы встретиться с ним двадцать лет назад, но это уже было в прошлом. Сейчас к нему пришла зима, его плечи болели, а рука не была уже такой твёрдой, как раньше. 

Шерлок метнул взгляд на Джона:

\- Что скажешь? Ты хочешь поехать?

Джон с трудом выпрямился в кресле. Огонь пригревал его. 

\- Конечно. Если нужно. Похоже, будет весело. 

Шерлок продолжал смотреть на Джона так, будто тот ничего ему не ответил. Он медленно моргнул несколько раз, а потом повернулся к Хопкинсу: 

\- Езжайте без нас.

\- Стойте… но…

\- Возьмите с собой достаточно людей, устройте засаду в подвале Фёрст Бэнк, и вы поймаете их на месте преступления. Я вам для этого совершенно не нужен, - сказал Шерлок и закрыл ноутбук.

\- Что? – произнёс Джон, уставившись на него.

Шерлок встал, разгибая колени, и потянулся с шумным хрустом в спине. Он подошёл к креслу Джона и протянул ему руку. Джон не отреагировал сразу, и Шерлок повелительно махнул рукой в воздухе, сказав:

\- Пойдём.

Джон взялся за его руку, и Шерлок помог ему подняться.

\- Куда?

\- В кровать.

Той ночью они неторопливо занимались любовью, а после Джон вытянулся на кровати и лёг на спину, о чём-то задумавшись. После нескольких секунд он вспомнил:

\- Ты как-то сказал, что женат на своей работе.

\- Ммм? Ах, да, говорил, - согласился Шерлок, закрыв глаза.

Джон открыл рот, но потом закрыл его. Он повернулся лицом к Шерлоку.

Шерлок открыл глаза. Поначалу они были сонными, но потом к ним вернулась обычная острота. Между бровями у него появились тонкие морщинки.

\- Ты предлагаешь нам пожениться?

\- Нет, - ответил Джон, хотя знал, что ему нужно было сказать это гораздо раньше.

Шерлок снова внимательно посмотрел на него:

\- Мы можем это сделать, - сказал он. – Если ты хочешь.

\- Да, - ответил Джон. Он выдохнул и понял, что улыбается. – Думаю, я хотел бы. Очень бы хотел.   
  


 


End file.
